Como el dragón
by greenlilies
Summary: Si se concentraba lo suficiente, recordaba su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos tristes ( ¿Tristes? —solía preguntarle a Ser Willem— ¿Por qué tristes si era la Reina? , pero Ser Willem no le respondía sino que cambiaba el tema rápidamente).


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic pertenece al Reto #25 "Como madre, como hij " del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Como el dragón**

La corona se sentía pesada en sus manos, resbaladiza y tan frágil como el cristal; sus manos sudaban copiosamente, haciendo difícil sostener la corona con una sola, se la apretó contra el pecho, ocultándola parcialmente con la capa. «Hay muchos ladrones en Lys», pensó con cautela, no quería que toda su discreción quedase en la nada después de todo lo que había hecho para asegurarla. Daenerys estaba en la casa del Magister, probablemente jugando con el hijo de éste, Viserys sabía que el Magister Serros pensaba hacer una alianza entre ella y su hijo. «No la tendrá, ella es mía».

En Lys, las personas no eran muy diferentes a él mismo, con sus cabellos pálidos y ojos azules, la sangre del Feudo Franco de Valyria corría dentro de ellos. «Bastardos de Valyria», solía pensar él, los Targaryen eran los verdaderos hijos de Valyria, de la mejor civilización en el mundo, mejor de lo que Poniente (ahora en manos del Usurpador y sus perros) puede llegar a ser. Sí, Viserys era la sangre del dragón, _él _era el dragón.

Su madre solía llamarlo «su dragón» y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le sonreía le decía que iba a hacer grandes cosas con su vida, casi tan grande como Aegon el Conquistador. Según Ser Willem, que era ya la única fuente de información de su otra vida, le contaba que la Reina nunca amó tanto a nadie como a él, ni siquiera a su señor padre (Viserys no recordaba casi a su padre y lo que sí recordaba le hacía revolver el estómago). «Pero sí a Rhaegar, a él lo amó más que a mí; él era el mayor y su mayor esperanza».

Su madre era una luz en su pasado, en su vida de oscura en el exilio. Cuando no podía dormir, pensaba en ella y en sus caricias, como lo llevaba de la mano por los jardines y le enseñaba cada flor en él (también los escoltaban las Capas Blancas, pero de eso, Viserys solo tenía una vaga memoria de sombras blancas en la esquina del ojo), el Jardín de Aegon era su favorito. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, recordaba su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos tristes («¿Tristes? —solía preguntarle a Ser Willem— ¿Por qué tristes si era la Reina?», pero Ser Willem no le respondía sino que cambiaba el tema rápidamente).

Daenerys se parecía bastante a ella, ahora que lo pensaba. «No, se parece más a Rhaegar, tienen los mismos ojos», pensó mientras seguía caminando por las calles abarrotadas de Lys. Una prostituta le tiró un beso y lo invitó al burdel a su espalda, la cara de la prostituta se transformó en la de su madre y casi vomitó, volteó la cara y no miró atrás.

«El legado de la Reina Rhaella se irá junto a esta corona», pensó mirando al objeto causante de aquello. Cerró los ojos un momento y se apoyó de una pared en un callejón, asqueado consigo mismo. Tenía que hacerlo, su supervivencia, la de Dany y la de él, dependían de que él tuviese el valor de dejar ir a su madre. La corona no representaba a su madre, no, pero para él sí; para él representaban aquellas tardes paseando por los jardines de Aegon, jugando mientras ella respondía cartas en su habitación, o aquellos meses terribles en Rocadragón («Nueve meses en los que fui Rey»), a la espera de alguna noticia de Desembarco del Rey.

Las manos le sudaron de nuevo, pero se las secó del jubón que llevaba puesto. «Un dragón no llora, el dragón es fuerte, más fuerte que los demás, así como un Rey digno». La última vez que vio a su señora madre fue cuando entró en la cámara de parto en Rocadragón, el maestre no le dejó entrar y Viserys recordaba lo mucho que lloró ese día. Había querido ir a pasear por el pueblo, pero Ser Willem no se lo había permitido, alegando que se avecinaba una tormenta terrible, así que se había quedado en sus habitaciones a esperar a que la tormenta pasase.

Al día siguiente, Ser Willem le contó que la Reina Rhaella había muerto y que el hermano de Robert Baratheon venía a matarlos. El viaje no fue agradable en lo más mínimo, con el llanto de Daenerys (una bebé mamando del pecho de una nodriza gorda) y el suyo propio.

Se serenó lo suficiente para seguir el camino hasta el comprador. No había alquilado un caballo por falta de dinero así que todo el camino lo hizo a pie, los lysenos estaban regresando a sus casas después del trabajo y miraban a Viserys extrañados. «Saben lo que llevo, mis penas, mis recuerdos». La corona pesaba aun más en sus manos, amenazándolo con derrumbarse en la calle. «No, debo de ser fuerte como el dragón —se secó las lágrimas derramadas sin su permiso y se acomodó la capa a su espalda—. Cuando sea Rey seré…». Se repitió esto como un mantra hasta llegar a la tienda del comprador, en ningún momento se permitió mirar la corona de su madre.


End file.
